Warm
by Mysterious Miracle
Summary: Collection of One-shots and Songfics. Squirrelflight's reasoning for choosing Brambleclaw. The real reason Firestar killed Scourge. Why did Cloudtail take such a liking to Daisy, and others! Having a good pairing? Share it with us!
1. Squirrelflight's Decision

**Love** _(luhv)_ loved, loving, **–noun**

1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for **another person**.

2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or** friend.**

**

* * *

**

I stared at Ashfur. He was my one true friend. He was the only thing I still had left.

Because you left me.

You left me without an answer to the questions swimming around in my head. You didn't care, and you never planned on it. You traded me for Hawkfrost, and didn't even spare a passing glance. I thought I truly loved you.

"Squirrelflight? Hello!" Ashfur's voice startled me back to reality. I blinked at the gray tom and then smiled at him. I couldn't help but feel a strange flutter in my chest. Ashfur was truly my friend, maybe that wasn't what I had intended to begin with, but now it was true.

"I'm sorry, Ashfur. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately." My voice was cracked and unusual. I tried not to speak more than necessary, afraid that my voice would give me away.

"I know." The seriousness in his tone made me blink, startled at his sudden change of mood and expression. It wasn't like Ashfur to be so serious, "You keep looking at _him_."

_Him_. That was all he would ever call you, unless of course, it was to your face. Ashfur could be such mousedung sometimes. That was actually something the two of you shared.

I hated to say that we had a love triangle, but we honestly did. Ashfur liked me, I wanted you, and you wanted nothing to do with me.

"No, I don't." I said, shaking my head at the gray warrior. He sighed, sounding reluctant to start another argument with me.

"Okay. You're right." He muttered, which only made me angrier than a simply 'No, you're wrong.' would have.

"No, _Ashfur,"_ I spat his name like it was snake venom, "I don't keep looking at him. I'll have you kno-"

"Squirrelflight?" Your voice was as sweet as a newborn kit's first cry. It broke my heart and mended it at the same time.

I turned to face you, ready for you to curse my name and put me down, but you didn't. Instead, you simply looked at Ashfur; he huffed and walked away from us. _Us._ Even thinking it sounded strange.

"What do you want?" I knew my tone was bitter, but I couldn't make myself be nice.

"I'm really sorry."

"I can't handle you seeing him." I said, not able to meet your eyes.

"I won't see him anymore. Just…" Your words seemed to escape you and I felt myself getting lost in your eyes, "Just don't leave me again."

I nodded in thought and swung my tail behind me. You looked curious and seemed to be overwhelmed with anticipation. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess we could try this whole thing again."

"Then let's start from the beginning." Your eyes seemed to read my very soul. I grinned at you.

"I'm Squirrelflight."

"I'm Brambleclaw.

"Trust me, I know." I replied and you smiled at me. Suddenly I knew what I had missed all along. This wasn't ever a love triangle, at least not the one I thought it was.

I loved Ashfur, and he liked me back, but I loved you and you _loved _me back.

Everything seemed to just fall into place….

….My life was now a whole.

* * *

**A/N: What do think? What Pair/Character should be next? Any mistakes? Hurry, tell me in a review!**


	2. Bloodclan's Fight

**Regret **_(re-gret_) -gret·ted, -gret·ting, **–noun**

1. a sense of **loss**, disappointment, dissatisfaction, etc.

2. a feeling of sorrow or **remorse for a fault, ****act**, loss, disappointment, etc.

**

* * *

**He was just like my other siblings... Cruel, lame, and stupid.

Did he honestly believe they could stand against Bloodclan?

I watched him stand proudly, a little too proudly I might add, and watch the cats around us fight to the death.

His eyes met mine, and the intentions became clear in that moment. We both wanted the same thing: to kill each other. I hated him about as much as he hated me. I had considered telling him we were half-brothers, but I actually _wanted _a challenging fight, and if I told him, it would defiantly not be challenging.

"Scourge!" His roar rang across the clearing. _Bring it, you stupid furball. _I almost felt a little sorry for him; there was no way for him to win.

"Time to die, Firestar!" I called back to him, and he lept from the rock. His muscles rippled under his bright fur, which gleamed even in the moonlight. He stalked toward me with fire and anger in his eyes. I almost laughed at him, he was about to get himself killed.

"No, Starclan is on my side!"

I laughed at the remark; he was standing in front of me and I couldn't help but glare at him as he towered over me.

"There is no such thing as Starclan!" I growled and pounced on the orange tom. He rolled away from me and clawed at my neck. I knew this would be over soon. I slashed my claw across his neck, he stared at me for a long moment.

He had the same look I had saw so many times; his bright green eyes dulled to gray as he stared at me. His body trembled and he blinked at me several times. I smirked at him, and his mouth pulled up in a snarl. Blood poured from his throat and stained his fire-orange pelt; he gave me a sorrowful look. I stared at him for several moments, and he blinked at me one last time.

Firestar fell to the ground and I watched his body go ridged and his eyes stop blinking. He would forever stare at the living, breathing world he was no longer a part of. Out of no where bright white threw me at the ground. I growled at the foolish cat; did he not see what happened to his leader?

"You killed Firestar!" The tom yowled at me, and them pounced. I grabbed him by his neck and pinned him, ready to give the death blow.

"Cloudtail!" A voice shook the clearing so hard everyone stopped fighting, I knew the voice immediately.

"No..." I stood to face Firestar, he glared at me, "No... It is not possible... I killed you! I watched you die!"

"Leaders have nine lives. A gift from Starclan." I gawked at him and his smirk grew larger. I blinked several times, and suddenly I was knocked to the ground. Firestar loomed over me and watched him raise his claw in a death blow. I waited to die.

Pain shot through my body and I shut my eyes to calm myself. I reopened my eyes and tensed at what I saw.

Not only was Firestar standing over me, but there were lots of... starry cats... standing around. I suddenly felt something I never had before. It was not a good feeling, nor a feeling of fear. It made me feel bad, guilty almost. I had only heard of one feeling like this before.

Regret. I regretted my entire life. I regretted everything.

* * *

**A/N: What'cha think? I loved it! Sorry to Warriors Heart! I have a hard time writing anything about Lionblaze!**


End file.
